


Aquarium

by Blackbird01



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01
Summary: Morty Smith × readerReader can be read as any gender and any race. Please enjoyIt's your second date with Mortimer at the aquarium. You wanted a peaceful date for the boy who runs around the multiverse, and Rick somehow found himself preoccupied long enough for you both to have a good time
Relationships: Morty Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Aquarium

You were waiting for Morty right outside his garage. He said he'd be right out, he just had to get the keys from his grandfather, Rick. The keys to the spaceship. Honestly when he texted you that that's how he was taking you on your date you thought he was fucking with you. And yet there it was sitting there on the driveway, waiting for you both to hop on inside.

You wouldn't get in spaceship for anybody else other than your dear Morty. It was incredibly suspicious. Sure portals you could be molecularly torn apart if it goes terribly wrong, but a spaceship? You'd crash and burn. A terrible thought. You saw Rick drive it once overhead, it didn't look like a smooth ride. However, soon enough out came your boy. 

Getting into the spaceship was simple enough, and Morty looked like a natural in the driver's seat. The ride was actually smooth, but that did little to stop you from holding on to your seat belt past your knuckles turning white. 

Arriving at the aquarium you came inside and pulled out the tickets you bought offline so you both could get into the aquarium to see marine life. Upon seeing the small crowd inside, Morty took your hand to hold.

"So w-we don't l-loose each other." He explained.

"You know you can hold my hand just because you want to." You gently reminded him, making his face turn light pink knowing he'd been caught red handed.

Together you looked at many colorful fish of all sizes throughout the rooms. Morty was taking many pictures, of what you assumed was mostly the fish. However the majority were of your cute expressions with the fish and other marine life. Especially penguins and seals, both who came up to the glass to come see you. It was spectacular and adorable.

Then you came to what was what you deemed the cutest part. Morty was absolutely so excited about the touch tank. He was practically giddy, like a little kid. You kept snapping photos of him exploring the touch tank with his hands. You saved a picture of him holding a starfish as your lock screen.

You finish your exploration of the aquarium, except for the very last stop: the gift shop. There were nicknacks a plenty, but you eye hang caught on to one special item. A very large snow leopard seal plush. What else could have caught you up in its spell so quickly? You pulled one out of the bin and felt how soft the fabric was against your palms. You were grinning brightly, and Morty was quietly admiring your excitement. Checking the price tag, your smile fell making his as well. You didn't have to say it, for whatever reason you couldn't or weren't willing to spend that much money on a seal plushie. 

"D-do you like it t-that much?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, I just can't justify spending so much on a stuffed animal, no matter how soft and adorable…" You had a budget, you needed to stick to it or you wouldn't be able to do nice things, like visit the aquarium.

He gently took the seal from your arms, "I-I'll get it for you. A-as t-thanks for buying the tickets."

"Thank you Morty!" Your bright smile came back once again, before you softly pecked Morty on the lips in gratitude for the soon to be your seal. "Now let's go check out!"

He had a bit of a dopey grin as he followed you and pulled out his wallet, so he could pay for your treat. He's not worried about the price, its Ricks card anyway. Once purchased you held your seal tightly with one arm and Morty's hand with the other as you both made your way to the spaceship. You still weren't really sold on the whole idea of spaceship travel yet, but it was going to be better now that you had something to cling to. It was a smooth ride but it was nerve wracking even still. 


End file.
